


Infieles

by winter74



Series: Spin-off de Dancing in the Dark [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Breathplay, Cheating, M/M, Prostitution Roleplay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter74/pseuds/winter74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin off del "Dancing in the Dark" de acm2099. Blaine y Malik llevan 25 años juntos y eso pesa en su vida sexual, así que Blaine decide probar algo nuevo con alguien nuevo. No es imprescindible haber leído la historia original pero lo recomiendo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infieles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dancing in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20904) by acm2099. 



> Para quien quiera leer la historia original, Dancing in the Dark de acm2099, publicada en fanfiction, una historia fantástica, romántica, emocionante y sexy a partes iguales.
> 
> Para quien no, os pongo en antecedentes. Blaine conoce a Malik cuando tiene unos 17 años y llevan juntos desde entonces. Ahora tienen dos hijas, están casados y aburridos. Blaine incluso ha tenido problemas de erección las últimas veces que ha estado con su marido. Su solución, buscar fuera lo que le falta en casa.
> 
> Las pequeñas referencias a Az son porque es el mejor amigo de Blaine y su marido siempre ha estado celoso de su relación.

_Infieles_ , por winter.

 

—Un Southern Comfort con hielo, por favor.

—Una bebida poco habitual —me dice el camarero con una sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno. Dicen que todo lo malo se pega.

—A veces también lo bueno —acaba a la vez que deja el vaso en la barra y me pega un repaso de arriba a abajo.

 

«No estoy acostumbrado a esto, joder. Sólo tuve un par ligues tontos de crío, luego Kurt y después Malik. Y con él empecé apenas con 18. Después de veinticinco años juntos, ¿cómo coño voy a saber cómo ligar? No tiene sentido seguir aquí», pienso entre sorbo y sorbo. «Me acabo y la copa y me voy a casa a esperarle», decido.

 

—Hola —dice una voz susurrante detrás de mí.

 

Me giro y le miro. Es guapo. Unos 50 años pero muy bien aprovechados. Moreno. Sonriente. Me mira con curiosidad y ¿deseo?

 

—Hola pero… ya me iba —respondo inquieto.

—¿Sí? Qué pena porque yo acabo de llegar y no me gustaría tener que quedarme sólo.

 

 Le miro de arriba a abajo y él lo nota. Asiento con la cabeza. Su respuesta me sorprende. Es una media sonrisa y un parpadeo muy lento, como esas caídas de ojos que hacen las actrices de las películas de los años 50 que tanto me gustaba ver con Kurt.

 

—¿Qué tomas? —me pregunta.

—Southern Comfort con hielo.

—Extraño. Pensaba que esa bebida sólo se usaba en los cócteles.

—Como he contestado al último que me lo ha preguntado —mientras hablo le hago un gesto como diciéndole _no eres tan original como te piensas_ —, todo lo malo se pega.

—Pues a ver qué se te pega hoy de mí —dice a la vez que suelta una risa profunda y muy sexi.

 

Me gusta. Mucho.

 

—Por cierto, me llamo Matthew.

—Everett —miento. Tenía preparado ese nombre desde que he salido de casa.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes a este bar?

—Qué manido, ¿no? ¿Así pretendes ligar conmigo? —Intento jugar fuerte. A ver cómo me sale.

—No, así pretendo empezar una conversación contigo.  —Entonces se me acerca y noto su aliento en el cuello—. Ligado ya te tengo.

 

Siento como se me eriza el vello de la nuca y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. Tiene razón. Y ni siquiera sé cuándo ha sido. Bebo un poco para disimular la inquietud. Sigo dudando si irme a casa. Levanto la vista y noto que se ha puesto serio.

 

—¿Te he incomodado? —me pregunta con tono preocupado.

—No, sólo es que… —Dudo qué decir—. Sí, es la primera vez que vengo. Estoy de paso en la ciudad por…, ya sabes, trabajo.

 

Me sonríe, claramente más relajado, y levanta su vaso para brindar conmigo.

 

—Por que los viajes de negocios sean siempre fructíferos —dice con un guiño.

—Brindo por eso.

 

Me está resultando más fácil de lo que pensaba hablar con él, inventarme una vida dedicada a los negocios y no al arte, sin pareja, sin hijos... Él dice que tampoco tiene y ese _tampoco_ me llega con un arqueo de cejas que deja entrever que no dice la verdad y que no se ha creído mi historia pero que vale. Quizá además del nombre me tendría que haber traído de casa un pasado completo. «La próxima vez lo harás mejor», me digo.

 

—¿Sigues aquí?

—¿Qué? —pregunto extrañado.

—Parecía que estabas a kilómetros de distancia. ¿Con tu no-mujer, quizá?

—No, en absoluto. Aunque en todo caso hubiera sido con mi no-marido. ¿Todavía quedan hombres que lo hacen? ¿Que se casan con una mujer para tapar que son gais? ¿Quizá como tú?

 

Se echa a reír. No esperaba esa reacción. Quizá sí que se molestase, que se sintiese pillado en una falta o que utilizase mi frase para seguir coqueteando pero, ¿reírse?

 

—Perdona. No me lo esperaba. —Carraspea antes de continuar hablando—. No-marido también. Y bastante bueno pero…

—Sí, entiendo —le interrumpo—. Yo no me quejo del mío pero…

—A veces apetece salir a divertirse un poco.

—Exacto.

—¿Quieres seguir divirtiéndote conmigo un rato más?

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunto inocente. Él se me acerca, me rodea la cintura con el brazo para pegarme a su cuerpo y vuelve a rozarme el cuello con su aliento.

—Pero no aquí. El exhibicionismo no es lo mío. —Se aleja unos centímetros para mirarme directo a los ojos—. Aunque si a ti te apetece quizá podamos probarlo la próxima vez.

 

La próxima vez… No sé si ha sido eso o lo de _probarlo_ pero se me acaba de poner medio dura y creo que él lo ha notado porque está empujando su muslo contra mi entrepierna.

 

—¿Qué propones?

—Tengo reservada una habitación en un hotel cerca de aquí —confiesa bajando la mirada con timidez fingida.

—¡Qué previsor!

—¿Te molesta?

—En absoluto. ¿Vamos, entonces?

 

Asiente, me pasa un brazo por la cintura y con el otro me indica que pase delante de él. Me dan ganas de decirle que no soy una mujer y que no hace falta que me ceda el paso pero enseguida me doy cuenta de que no es necesario.

 

—No te enfades. Sólo lo he hecho para poder mirarte el culo.

—¿Y te gusta lo que has visto?

—No está mal, pero para la próxima mejor un pantalón más ajustado.

—¿Ésa en la que vamos a hacer exhibicionismo?

—Ésa misma.

—¿Y si más tarde cambias de opinión y no quieres repetir? —le preguntó juguetón pero también curioso. Él vuelve a mirarme fijamente, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos.

—Lo dudo. —Algunas cosas de las que dice, y cómo las dice, me hacen temblar como una hoja.

 

Seguimos caminando y no puedo dejar de mirarle y sonreír. Estoy nervioso por lo que va a pasar pero reconozco que el deseo me puede. Llevaba tiempo planeándolo y lo estoy haciendo. ¡Lo estoy haciendo! Creo que no me sentía así desde aquel primer fin de semana con Malik, aquel en el que Az me envió un consolador morado enorme.

 

El hotel está cerca y llegamos en un par de minutos de paseo rápido durante el que nos vamos rozando el uno con el otro como dos colegiales. No pide la llave en recepción. Me señala el ascensor y paso delante de él, esta vez totalmente consciente de cómo balanceo la cadera al andar. En cuanto la puerta del ascensor se cierra, se acerca para besarme.

 

—Sin besos —le freno.

—¿Acaso eres una puta?

—¿Acaso quieres que lo sea?

 

Veo cómo se le dilatan las pupilas.

 

—Sí. —Y se inclina para darme un fuerte mordisco en la base del cuello.

 

Las puertas se abren a la vez que suelto un gemido, casi un aullido, que hace que la pareja de ancianos que esperaba el ascensor se vaya asustada. A él le da la risa mientras yo escondo la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

 

—¡Qué puta tan tímida! —me susurra entre risas—. Vamos, anda, que a este paso no llegamos a la habitación y tú cobras por horas.

 

Debería avergonzarme pero en vez de eso me he excitado aún más. No pensé que la noche acabaría así, conmigo en el pasillo de un hotel disfrutando de que me llamasen puta. En cuanto entramos en la habitación, se quita la chaqueta y saca la cartera.

 

—¿Cuánto?

 

No sé qué decir. No sé cuánto cobra una puta, ni un chapero.

 

—¿Tres… cientos?

—¿La hora? Espero que los merezcas.

 

Le veo sacar un billete de quinientos y uno de cien.

 

—¿Dos horas?

—¿Te parece demasiado? Eso es que tu no-marido no te cuida bien. Vamos, quítate la ropa.

 

Se sienta en el sillón que hay a los pies de la cama y se queda quieto, mirándome, esperando. Comienzo a desnudarme titubeando un poco y voy dejando las prendas en una silla: primero la chaqueta, luego la corbata…

 

—Espera. Dámela. —Me acerco y se la entrego—. Continúa.

 

Me quito los zapatos y los calcetines. Le veo juguetear con la corbata, enrollándosela y desenrollándosela de la mano izquierda. Me desabrocho la camisa poco a poco, tímido aunque no sé por qué. La dejo en la silla y comienzo a ocuparme de la hebilla del cinturón. Me avergüenza que vea que estoy excitado pero es inevitable; cuando me quito el pantalón sale a la luz, no sólo el bulto bajo los bóxer, sino también la mancha húmeda que los oscurece.

 

—¿Por qué te paras? No te pago para que pierdas el tiempo. Quítate todo.

—Sí…, claro —digo dubitativo.

—¿Tímido? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes experiencia?

 

Me bajo lentamente la ropa interior y el frío me alivia un poco la excitación. «Ya has llegado muy lejos», me digo. «Sólo un poco más. Síguele el juego».

 

—Realmente es la primera vez. Eres mi primer cliente. —Bajo la cabeza y elevo la mirada muy despacio—. ¿Te molesta?

—Espero no tener que enseñártelo todo. Ven y arrodíllate delante de mí.

 

Lo hago.

 

—Más cerca. Así. ¿Hace falta que te explique más?

—No —digo. Y comienzo a desabrocharle el pantalón con las manos temblorosas. «Vamos. Has hecho esto cientos de veces. Hoy no es diferente». Pero sí lo es.

 

Le hago un gesto para que levante la cadera y poder bajarle el pantalón pero niega, así que abro todo lo que puedo la bragueta y aparto el elástico del calzoncillo para sacarle la polla. Joder, es hermosa. Bajo la cabeza y le doy una primera lamida.

 

—Las manos atrás —me dice.

 

Le obedezco y me las retuerzo a la espalda para evitar la tentación de meterlas dentro de su ropa interior para acariciarle el escroto. El ansia me está matando. Vuelvo a darle otra lamida, de la base a la punta, y me detengo ahí, justo en la abertura. Es una pena que esté circuncidado, me hubiese encantado jugar con su prepucio, bajarlo y subirlo con los labios, meter la punta de la lengua por debajo… En vez de eso me meto en la boca todo el glande y lo rodeo con la lengua. Tengo los ojos cerrados pero noto como eleva las caderas en un intento de metérmela entera en la boca. Decido complacerle y la abro cuanto puedo. La siguiente embestida hace que me llegue casi hasta el fondo de la garganta. No estaba preparado y el contacto me provoca nauseas.

 

—Francamente mejorable. Si de verdad crees que vales tanto como me has pedido espero que con el culo seas más hábil.

 

Sus palabras me hacen enrojecer de vergüenza pero la polla me da un tirón. Noto que me coge del cuello y abro los ojos.

 

—Levántate y túmbate en la cama.

 

Mientras lo hago le veo revolver dentro de una pequeña bolsa de viaje que no había notado hasta ahora. Cuando se gira se me corta la respiración. Está completamente vestido pero con la polla erecta fuera de los pantalones. En la mano lleva un bote de lo que parece lubricante y mi corbata. Me lanza el lubricante.

 

—Ábrete —me ordena.

 

Cojo el lubricante y me pongo un poco en los dedos de la mano izquierda. Estoy tumbado de lado con la cara dirigida hacia donde él está comenzando a desnudarse. Llevo el brazo hacia atrás y comienzo a hacerlo. Primero pruebo con un dedo pero inmediatamente meto el segundo. Esta semana en casa ha habido bastante sexo. «Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?». Disfrutar.

 

Termina de desnudarse, camina hasta el otro lado de la cama y ve que ya tengo tres dedos dentro. Aparta mi mano y mete los suyos.

 

—Perfecto. Ahora, siéntate.

 

Me siento con las piernas cruzadas y él se tumba boca arriba.

 

—Te toca ganarte el sueldo. Súbete encima de mí y enséñame qué puedes hacer.

 

Estoy a punto de subirme encima de él cuando lo noto.

 

—¿Y el condón?

—¿Con lo que te pago? —dice con sorna—. Vamos, súbete ya y clávatela hasta el fondo.

 

Estoy temblando, pero no de miedo. El tono de su voz, la entonación... Todo me excita. Me subo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y respiro hondo.

 

Decido no metérmela aún, decido juguetear un poco antes. Voy a echar un polvo de 600 dólares, tiene que valerlos. Me mantengo incorporado, apoyado en las rodillas, con el culo cerniéndose sobre su goteante polla. Tengo que dejar de mirarla si no quiero sentarme ya en ella; es demasiado tentadora.

 

Me inclino hacia adelante apoyando parte del peso en las manos, que coloco a ambos lados de su cabeza, y comienzo a lamerle y morderle el cuello y los hombros. Parece gustarle porque contiene la respiración y casi ronronea. Conforme muevo los labios hacia sus hombros también voy bajando el culo sobre su polla. La voy acariciando con la pelotas y deslizándomela por la raja del culo. Él levanta las caderas intentando metérmela, pero no le dejo. Se las sujeto con las manos y sigo torturándole con la boca. Le lamo, beso y muerdo por todo el pecho. Le dejo marcas que sé que mañana aún durarán. Cuando le doy un mordisco especialmente fuerte entre el hueso de la cadera y la ingle, aúlla. Ya no puede más.

 

—Vamos… Vamos… Joder, te has tomado en serio tu trabajo, ¿no?

—Siempre —le respondo.

 

Me incorporo, le cojo la polla con la mano derecha y coloco la punta justo en mi ano, pero aún no la meto.  La froto untándome el líquido que gotea por la abertura.

 

—¿Cuánto llevo ganado?

—¿Qué?

 

Lo noto, está desesperado.

 

—Que cuánto dinero llevo ganado. ¿200? ¿300 dólares?

 

Abre los ojos y me mira. Tiene las pupilas completamente dilatadas y la boca entreabierta. Cada vez que aprieto un poco los glúteos y atrapo entre ellos la cabeza de su polla se le escapa un gemido.

 

—Dos… doscientos.

 

Aprieto de nuevo.

 

—Joder… Doscientos cincuenta.

 

Creo que ya es suficiente. Respiro hondo y voy bajando poco a poco sobre su erección. Mientras lo hago, vacía los pulmones con un quejido. Cuando he llegado a la mitad me detengo  y suelto el aire. Esto va a ser más difícil para mí que para él. Vuelvo a inspirar y me elevo, sacándomela con la misma lentitud que había entrado.

 

—No, no, no. Por favor, más no, más no. Trescientos. Trescientos.

 

No puedo evitar reírme. Abre los ojos sorprendido.

 

—No pensé que le darías la vuelta a la situación con tanta facilidad —me dice.

—Soy un profesional, ¿recuerdas? —Y con una media sonrisa vuelvo a descender. Esta vez no paro hasta que no noto sus huevos pegados al culo.

—Un… gran… profesional…. Muévete ya.

—¿Cómo dices? —Sigo jugando aunque me muero por moverme.

—Trescientos… cincuenta… —jadea.

 

Comienzo a elevarme. Intento que la cadencia sea lenta, que el movimiento sea continuo, para desesperarlo un poco más.

 

—Más… rápido… Por favor, más rápido —suplica.

 

Yo tampoco puedo más y acelero. Mi ritmo se hace más errático. Pruebo a girar las caderas alrededor de su eje en un intento de recuperar la respiración y, con ella, el ritmo, pero ya he rebasado mi límite. Sorpresivamente, él se incorpora para abrazarme e intenta besarme. Yo aparto la cara.

 

—Besos no, ¿recuerdas?

 

Entonces me empuja hacia atrás con fuerza y rabia en los ojos. Al hacerlo su polla se desliza fuera de mí y no puedo evitar quejarme al sentirlo. Ahora es él el que está encima. De nuevo se cambian las tornas. Tiene las manos apoyadas en mi pecho, descansando parte de su peso en mis pulmones. Me cuesta respirar.

 

—Realmente parece que vales los seiscientos que pides.

 

Y embiste con fuerza dentro de mí. Noto como la polla entra completa de un golpe. Contraigo el esfínter y los dos gemimos.

 

—Sí que los vales…

 

Abro los ojos para mirarle mientras me folla y veo que se detiene para desenrollarse mi corbata de la mano. Ya no la recordaba. Cuando comienza a metérmela en la boca me asusto, intento apartar la cara y manoteo pero me sujeta las muñecas con la otra mano y acaba su labor. Me concentro en respirar por la nariz.

 

—Tranquilo —me susurra—. Tranquilo. —Mueve las caderas muy suavemente—. Chsss. Recuerda respirar por la nariz. Tranquilo. Chsss.

 

Se mueve muy despacio mientras continúa intentando tranquilizarme con sus palabras. Entre palabra y palabra de ánimo va depositando pequeños besos por toda mi cara evitando cuidadosamente los labios. Cuando me tranquilizo acelera sus embestidas. Sigue casi tumbado sobre mí y el roce de su vientre con mi polla me está volviendo loco. Con la boca llena no puedo decir nada pero soy incapaz de dejar de gemir.

 

—Ya casi… —me susurra al oído sin dejar de embestir con fuerza—. Ahora, inspira todo lo que puedas.

 

Le miro extrañado pero lo hago. En cuanto tengo los pulmones llenos de aire, me tapa la nariz con la mano. Intento zafarme pero no puedo. Sigo teniendo las muñecas atrapadas por su otra mano y no puedo liberarlas. No puedo respirar. «No, no, no. No puedo. No. ¡No!».

 

Él sigue embistiendo con fuerza dentro de mí cada vez más rápido. La angustia que siento se va mezclando con el placer del golpeteo en la próstata y del masaje en la polla. Cada vez es más y más intenso. Se me está acabando el oxígeno. Agito la cabeza y abro lo más que puedo los ojos intentando avisarle pero no me hace caso. El placer me abruma y la falta de aire me aterroriza. Siento que estoy a punto de correrme. Siento que estoy a punto de ahogarme. El orgasmo me llena por completo. Creo que es el mejor que…

 

* * *

 

—Ey. Ey. Despierta. Vamos, despierta.

 

Abro los ojos y enseguida noto como me levantan la cabeza y me dan un poco de agua. Tengo la boca pastosa. Enfoco la mirada, le veo y comienzo a recordar. La corbata en la boca, la nariz tapada, la sensación de ahogo. El orgasmo glorioso. Me sonríe.

 

—Podrías haberme avisado —le digo.

—Si te aviso no hubieses querido hacerlo.

—¿Ahora te tengo que hacer un descuento por hacerme sentir más placer que en toda mi vida?

—En absoluto. Te has ganado el sueldo completo. ¿Puedo besarte ya?

 

No le respondo, simplemente me agarro a su cuello como a un salvavidas y pego la boca a la suya.  Cuando me giro para tumbarme sobre él y seguir besándole veo la hora en el reloj que hay sobre la mesilla.

 

—Es muy tarde. Tengo que irme.

—Yo me quedaré un rato más para disfrutar de la habitación a solas.

—¿No te espera tu no-marido?

—Mi no-marido tampoco ha llegado aún a casa —me responde.

—Ten cuidado no te vaya a castigar si llegas demasiado tarde.

 

Se ríe con fuerza. Me levanto para vestirme y noto como algo me resbala por entre las piernas. Me retuerzo un poco para mirar y veo que es su semen. Él estira la mano y me limpia con los dedos.

 

—¿Qué crees que pensará tu no-marido si te ve llegar así?

—Como si se fuese a dar cuenta —digo mientras me pongo los bóxer y, después, el resto de la ropa.

 

Me despido con un beso casi tierno y me voy a casa.

 

* * *

 

Es raro llegar tan tarde y que nadie me espere. Las niñas están en casa de unas amigas y  Malik…

 

Me doy una ducha rápida y me acuesto en la cama. Las sábanas están heladas. Le echo de menos.

 

* * *

 

—Mmm… Déjame en paz —digo, pero  las cosquillas continúan—. Malik, déjame dormir.

—Venga. Despierta, dormilón.

 

Me giro y me saluda con un beso bastante desordenado e incluso baboso.

 

—¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? —le pregunto mientras miro las marcas que tiene por todo el pecho.

—No mucho más tarde que tú, supongo. —Inspira hondo y continúa—. Por cierto…

—¿Sí?

—Te dejaste el dinero en la mesilla.

—Guárdatelo. Lo necesitarás la próxima vez, esa en la que vamos a hacer exhibicionismo. —Comienza a reírse como si le hubiese dicho algo gracioso—. ¿Crees que no me atreveré? ¿Después de lo bien que acabó lo de anoche? Le preguntaré a Az si sabe de algún local al que podamos ir.

—No, no, no —me dice mientras me pone un dedo en los labios—. A Azimio ni una palabra de esto. Lo prometiste. —Después de un momento callado, pensando, continúa—. Ya lo buscaré yo.

 

Fin

  

 

 


End file.
